Sadness is a Blessing
by GothicaMay
Summary: Violet lost everthing she had in one night. Three years after 'the tragedy' she hasn't spoken once to anyone, and she was labeled as a freak because of it. That was until a strange boy walked into her life.


_Chapter: 1_

Jan. 3, 2006. that's the day... everything in my life changed. That's the day I lost the only things I held dear to my heart. That was the day I turned my back on everything and everyone because this world is crule enough to take away people, they have no right to take away.

And ever since that day, three years ago, I haven't spoken once, to anyone.

//..//

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.  
Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So just cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe

I was awoken every morning to this song playing on my iPhone. I groggily reached over to my bedside table a turned my phone alarm off. God, how I loath mornings. I was never the best morning person. Especially if I had to go to school.

When, I was adopted two and a half years ago, I started to go to a really fancy public school, in the Colorado mountains. School actually wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for the low life preps, they honestly make my life a living hell. As if I didn't have enough problems already. It just seems a bit of a distraction when there is always people coming up to you, trying to see if they can get you mad enough to talk, or call you a 'freak' or 'that girl who's adopted and doesn't talk to anyone.' But, honestly, I'm used to all of it by now, isn't that sad?

After, getting dressed into my leather and spandex, black pants and corset, **(A/N: Picture on profile.)** I headed down stairs to greet my overly perky foster mom, my workaholic foster dad, oh and the bitch- I mean Veronica.

"Hey freak. I see your extra gloomy today, I didn't even think that was possible." Her shrill, girlie voice rung threw out the kitchen. Oh how I wish I could shove my high heeled, leather boots so far up-

"So you still ain't talking, huh?" She pretended to be sad. "Oh well." How anyone can stand her is beyond my comprehension- wait, does she know 'ain't' isn't a word. Shoot I wouldn't be surprised if she had the I.Q of a toaster.

At least I still have my humor to keep me company. Barely.

I quickly sneaked out of the house before my foster parents could pounce on me about my too tight clothes, or my lack of color, _again._ Hopping onto my black motorcycle, **(A/N: Picture on profile.)** I made my way to the hell hole I call school.

Once, I got to the school there were already the usual overly priced cars parked around the lot. But, I was still early so I decided to read some of my new book. There some secluded benches on the side of the school, so I thought it was the perfect place to read without interruptions.

My foster parents, always wanted me to get into something that help me in the future, and they realized that I love to read and write, so they practicly bought me a whole library full of new and old books. The one I have now is new, _Twilight_ **(A/N: I couldn't help myself.) **It's about my favorite subject, Vampires. Vampires fascinate me for some odd reason.

In the middle of a sentence, I distincly heard the late bell being rung and snapped my head to realize that there was no one else outside anymore. _Shit, my ass is grass if I'm late again. _As quickly as I could, I gathered up my stuff and ran into the building and down the hall. But, before I could make it far enough down the hall I ran into the biggest ass in the whole school. The football captain, Jerad Asstan. I don't know about you but, his last name is so fitting on so many levels.

"Hey freak. How goes it?" He asked taking a step towards me. I instinctivally took a step back and was scared when my back came in contact with the lockers. _Fuck! _Was all I could think. He smirked, because he knew he had me trapped and put a hand on either side of my head. "Still not talking?" He said playing with a strand of my hair. I turned my head to the side to try a avoid his touch but, he grabbed my chin painfully hard and turned my head to look at him. He crashed his lips to mine. I squeezed my eyes, as a few tears left my eyes and down my face. Not impressed with my reaction, he forces my lip open with his tongue. As, a last resort I bit his tongue as hard as I could. He howled in pain and slightly back up from me. "You little bitch!"

I knew what was coming before it even happened. He stretched his hand back then slapped me hard across my face. My head to the side, and from around the corner I saw three people staring at me horror struck. I sobbed, as a few more tears fell from my eyes. How can they just stand there?! Jared pull my face to look at him again. "Do you think your better then me? Huh?" He laughed smugly. "There is no way in hell that your better then me. Your just an adopted, bitch, who doesn't even talk to anyone. Tell me, Freak. Did you watch your parents die or did you kill them yourself?" I couldn't take it anymore I released all of my emotions and sobbed uncontrollably.

He laughed again, then threw me against the lockers, then retreated down the hall. I slide down to the floor and sat there on the cold hallway ground for, I don't know how long, until I heard someone approach me. I didn't bother to look up at who my next torturer will be. But, they didn't hurt me, one they kneeled down beside me and just stared at me for a while. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them reached out to touch my cheek but, I instantly flinched away from him and pressed myself more against the lockers.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you." A warm, angel-like male voice said in a whisper. No matter how much I wanted to I still couldn't bring myself to look up. I knew who these people were, they're the ones that stood there and watched me get beaten and sexually harassed. Typical.

"I'm Onyx. I'm new here." Said the beautiful voice. But, I didn't respond. "I'm- we're sorry that we didn't help you."

After, a while of silence, he tried again to reach out a touch my face, but I flinched away again. "Will you let us take you somewhere to check out that bruise?" Oh wonderful, that fucker left a bruise on my face. Great. I shook my head to answer him. I didn't want my foster parents to freak out over a stupid bruise."Does this happen often?"

I thought about this for a little bit, going over all the memories of all the times I was picked on at school. A few stray tears fell out of my eye and I slowly nodded my head. I finally looked up at them and was only slighty shocked to see the most gorgeous guy ever, kneeling infront of me.

He seemed kind of mad at the information I just gave, but he quickly composed himself. "Like I said I'm Onyx. This Lina," He said pointing to a petite brunette. "And Kyle." He pointed to a younger shaggy brown haired boy. "And your name is?" He whispered. Almost like he knows that I didn't talk. For once in three years I actually considered talking. To him. I took a deep breath to say my name when, suddenly the bell rang. I jumped in surprise. The three people in front of me were momentarily distracted, so I took it as my chance to get up and quickly run down the hall and outside the door.

As, I was speeding home I couldn't the image of the beautiful boy out of my head.


End file.
